The Next Four
by Lana Panther of Lightning
Summary: Not really that bad with the drama, but oh well. Four girls get 'adopted' by the turtles, but Shredder is making mutagen again. Can you spell TROUBLE?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Lana here, once again. ^_^; Okay, I didn't use spellcheck on this story, so if there are some errors, please bear with me. Anyway, review please!!!!  
  
The Next Four Chapter One  
  
"Kaze, if anything ever happens to all of us, I want you to promise me you and all the girls will stick together no matter what!"  
  
... my mother had said that to me, what seemed like a lifetime ago. The "us" she was referring to was her and my three best friends mothers. They had all been best friends when they were kids too, and had stuck together even through their adult lives. They passed the tradition on to each of their daughters when they grew up and had kids.  
  
They treated each and everyone of the four of us like their own children, we even used to joke around that we couldn't remember which woman was our real mom (or in the case of our parents, which child was their real daughter) because we spent so much time at each others houses that we might as well have been blood relatives.  
  
Our schedule usually went like this; the first four days of the week all four of us kids would spend the night at a different house every night, so the moms only had to cook dinner two nights a week, once while all of the girls where over at their house, and then when their own little family had dinner together for Thursday.  
  
On Friday all the moms would go out without the kids or husbands and have a "Girls night out" to calm their nerves from the hectic week.  
  
On Saturday we would always go do something fun like go to a fast food place or go on a picnic. I don't know WHO came up with the schedule, but it worked like a charm! It gave us all something to look forward to every day, so we were always pretty cheerful, and stayed out of trouble. And believe it or not, after the first week of having this schedule, school nights weren't a problem! We would each help eachother with our homework and get it out of the way fast so we didn't have to worry about it anymore, and could goof off the rest of the day.  
  
With all of us working together, we usually got the homework pretty darn close to the right answers so we got good grades! Other parents were always asking our parents how they got their kids to be such little angels ( ; ) Yeah right, if they only knew...) but ours would never tell them, they told us it was their little secret, and they didn't want to find out if people would get mad at them for doing it if everyone found out! It might get some parents mad if they new our parents let us "help" eachother with our homework (They'd call it cheating but we never did, honest!) and also that we were allowed to spend school nights at friend's houses. (They'd say we were setting a bad example for THIER children) THEY might even have called it 'spoiling' us, but if it worked, and our parents didn't mind, who was to complain? So to avoid any grief over the subject, our parents kept our business OUR business.  
  
Or they HAD kept. About a week ago all of our parents had gotten on a plane to go on a little trip to see the mountains and had left us in the care of a temporary nanny, a woman who often baby-sat us when our parents were busy. Let me add that she was not much fun. All she would do was watch TV and ignore us, which is exactly why we liked her so much. We could do whatever we wanted, and she wouldn't tell.  
  
Our parents were only supposed to be gone one night, but we didn't see them until three days had gone by, and that was on TV. The broadcast said that several couples had been killed in a plane crash, and were identified as our parents.  
  
It took the lady six hours to find all of us after we heard the news. We had just bolted out the door and kept on running, all in the same direction. After she brought us back she had called all of our parents lawyers to see if they had left a will, they had, but it was always to leave the children with one of their friends! That wasn't an option, so the people decided to put us all in an orphanage, but that would mean splitting up! So we all ran away.  
  
Later that night, we found out that the police where looking for us. As we were walking down the road, we saw a squad care approaching, and we all hid in a dark alley behind some trash cans (There were a few complaints about the smell but they were all silenced when the squad car came by) We were just about to come back out when we saw several people dressed in black break into a large building across the street, and that's were we were right now. Cowering behind those trashcans out of sight.  
  
"Oh my God!" whimpered one of my best friends, Callisto or Calli for short. "Man, I wish we had stopped that policeman..."  
  
Europa or Euro, put a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry Calli, just be quiet and they won't notice us."  
  
"I say we go in there and kick their butts for breaking in there! " said Liokaroka (or you could call her Lioka) with her ever-present attitude.  
  
"Uh, aside from you no one here knows how to fight." I pointed out.  
  
"Yes you do! Calli has really strong legs so she can kick, Euro took those self-defense lessons, and you have a killer punch!" I looked at her, doubtfully.  
  
"Uh, I'd rather have something to fall back on if my legs get tired." said Calli nervously. Lioka smiled, sensing a near-victory. She quickly looked around and picked up a wooden rod.  
  
"Here! You can use this to hit them with!" I looked at her and opened my mouth to tell her no, but then she said something before I could get it out. "Look, what if there are innocent people in there?" she asked. My mouth shut with a snap. "We may be the only ones who can help them!" she said earnestly. I knew that wasn't the main reason she wanted to get in there, but she had a point. I let loose a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Euro and Lioka, you go in first, Calli and I will bring up the rear since we aren't as good at this. Get in fast, take out who you can, and get back out. If you can't find us when you get out, go to the park and we'll meet up with you there. And Lioka," I said, looking her straight in the face as she gave me an innocent smile, "If you're not out by the time I am, I'll kick your butt, ka-peesh?"  
  
"Yes Kaze." she said in an all too innocent voice.  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"I know Kaze."  
  
"Don't try to be a hero."  
  
"Whatever you say Kaze."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise Kaze."  
  
I groaned, "Why don't I believe you?"  
  
"Beats me Kaze." I looked at her suspiciously, then stood up and motioned for all of them to follow me across the street. We kept to the darkness so no one would see us, and entered quietly. When we entered we hid behind several crates and cautiously looked around to see how many we had to deal with... there were six.  
  
"Okay, let's go, and BE CAREFUL." We all darted out, and took on the nearest person, much to their surprise. Calli swung the stick and knocked her person right across the head. He staggered and she swung again, hard for his chest. He fell to the ground, winded. It took all of us about three second to get in the spirit of things. I hit the man I was fighting with a double-handed blow to the side of the head, and he crumpled. I was just about to go help Euro, when I suddenly heard four voices erupt behind us.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK???"  
  
"Who are these kids???"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care, at least they're on our side!"  
  
"I'VE BEEN REPLACED!!!"  
  
I swung around to see who it was, but before I could look one of the people dressed in black swung something hard at my head and I saw stars. I feel to the ground, and saw before I blacked out that the people had all taken advantage of our distraction and made similar points against the rest of my friends. 


	2. First impressions always seem to go wron...

/AN/: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and to 'the phantom reviwer' thanks for the advice, I'll try to stop the run on sentences, and YES! :p I happen to be VERY proud of myself. I just kinda got tired of the turtles being the only good guy mutants. (Bee-bop and Rock-steady. Need I say more?) I realize they aren't the only ones, good or bad, but I just wanted to make up my own. ^_~ Anyway, as it says near the end of this chapter, the turtles in this story are 18, and the girls all 16. CU guys later!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I woke up I don't know how long later, but I shot upright and immediatly experienced a splitting headache. I put a hand to my forehead and groaned.  
  
"She's awake!" I heard a voice call. I paniked because I didn't reconize the voice.  
  
"Calli? Euro? Lioka?" I called with fear in my voice.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Must be the other girls." I heard the voices again.  
  
"Where are my friends?" I yelled. I was VERY scared. I had some kind of blindfold on, and couldn't see. I put up my hands and began trying to untie whatever the thing was.  
  
"Uh oh, hold on there dudet." I felt someone grab my wrists and pull them away from the blindfold.  
  
"Kaze?" I heard Calli call.  
  
"Calli! Are you all right? Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, do you know where the others are?"  
  
At that moment we heard Euro scream, "Kaze! Help!"  
  
I let loose a terrific growl, and wrenched my wrists from the grasp of my captor. I swung my feet off of whatever it was and stood up. As soon as I did I felt a wave of nausia wash over me, and I fell to my knees. I forced myself to get up when I heard Euro call again, "Kaze!" My hands flew up and ripped off the blindfold. I saw Euro and Calli sitting up on a couch, also with blindfolds on. They were clutching eachother and wimpering. I bolted for the couch, but after about three steps, I collapsed.  
  
"Kaze?" Calli called when she heard me hit the ground.  
  
"I'm fine." I growled, and started to get back up again.  
  
"Whoa! That's one tough chick!" I heard someone behind me whistle. I whipped my head around and forced them to focus when they started to go black. What I saw froze me for a few seconds. I was looking at three man- size, armed turtles. One of my friends began crying. I jerked my head around looking for Lioka and saw her lying on the floor, motionless a few feet from me. I dove for her and hefted her onto my shoulder. There was mind-numbing pain in my head, but I had to ignore it and get us out of here. I ran towards the couch and saw one of the 'turtles' diving for me out of the corner of my eye. I jerked back and let him sail through the air in front of me. I then leaped at the couch and grabbed my friends hands.  
  
"Come on!" I yelled, "Let's go!" They both smiled, relieved and jumped up. I ran, leading them to a ladder I saw leadind up. I didn't care where it went as long as it got us out. I heard pounding feet behind me and yelled ,"Climb!" when we got to the ladder. They both started up the ladder, and took off their blinfolds as they went up. I grabbed the rungs with one hand, and held onto Lioka with the other. I climbed up after them, a little slower because of the weight, and felt the nausia wash over me again, and I gagged. I felt hands circle my waist, and jerk me off the ladder. Calli and Euro looked down and froze. "GO!" I yelled at them. They both jerked their heads back up and scambled up the ladder. I began to thrash wildly, and grabbed Lioka.  
  
"Take her!" I yelled at Euro, who had looked back down at me. She obediantly snatched Lioka and started up the ladder again. I wrenched free of the things grasp and tried to make it to the ladder. Instead I collasped to the ground, and began to gag again.  
  
"Kaze!" Calli yelled to me.  
  
"GO! NOW!" I yelled back and looked up at her. She got to the top of the thing and got through. Suddenly one of the things jumped on the ladder and started after Calli and the others.  
  
"Leave her alone!" I screamed at it, but it just followed her up and dissapered through the hole at the top. I jumped up at the ladder and began to follw IT, but as soon as I got up to the ladder, everything went black. I groaned and fell back.  
  
"Catch her!" said one of the voices, but it sounded far away. And once again, I blacked out.  
  
When I woke up this time, I didn't have the blindfold on. I was lying on an old couch, with a cold pack pressed against my forehead. And this time the faces I saw were welcome ones.  
  
"Kaze!" said Calli with a big happy grin on her face.  
  
"How ya doing, Bud?" said Euro.  
  
But the most welcome face by far was Lioka's, "Geez, you sleep like a rock." she said in a teasing voice. I managed a weak smile and slowley sat up, taking off the cold pack.  
  
"I'm suprised she's able to get up after pulling that stunt." I heard a voice say. I turned my head and saw one of the turtle things, it had on a purple bandanna. I looked at it in shock, and then gasped as my memory came back in full.  
  
I began to move, but Calli put a hand on my shoulder, and said, "It's okay Kaze. They're friends."  
  
I looked at the thing wearily and said, "What is, er, I mean who is, ummmm.." I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. I finally gave up and said "...that?" Euro saved me, seeing that I was confused.  
  
"HE is named Donetello." I smiled at her gratefully.  
  
"Sorry we scared you so bad a while ago." he said apologetically. Lioka put the missing piece in the puzzle.  
  
"He and his friends are the ones who crashed our fight." she said with a grimace, and rubbed the side of her head.  
  
"What happened?" I said with a groan, putting a hand to my back.  
  
Donetello answered. "When we came in, it caught you guys off guard, and the Foot knocked you guys out. Lioka and you were the ones that got hit the hardest. As you can see she's fine, but you are going to need to take it easy for a while. You were hit across the head with a metal bar. All of the others were banged up, but not as much as you."  
  
I looked at him more confused than ever. "'The Foot?'" Calli asked.  
  
"It's what the gang you just fought calls themselves." said a voice came from the corner. I turned my head and saw another turtle, this one had on a red bandanna.  
  
"This is Rapheal." said Donetello.  
  
"How many of you guys are there?" Euro asked looking from Donetello to Rapheal. I wasn't paying any attention. I was studying the turtle in the red bandanna. I noticed he seemed a little stronger than Donetello, and had that kind of air about him that said, "Don't mess with me." He returned my stare straight in the eyes, seeming to study me also as he looked me up and down. I shot a glare at him, deciding I didn't like this one because I had remembered he was the one who tried to tackle me the first time I woke up.  
  
"There are four of us. Not including our sensei, Splinter." said Don.  
  
"And for our sake, I hope this is all there is of you guys." growled Rapheal returning my glare.  
  
Euro rolled her eyes. "You should be thanking us! By the time you got there we had already taken out half of those guys!" she said accusingly.  
  
Rapheal crossed his arms defiantly, and said, "If it wasn't for us you would still be out there unconcious."  
  
"And whose fault was it that we were out cold in the first place?" I snarled at him. My three friends looked at me in shock. I usually didn't decide I hated someone until I got to know them better, but here I was, making it profusely clear I DID NOT like this guy.  
  
"Please. You girls would have been dead in a few more minutes." he sneered at me, making my blood boil. I heard Calli gulp next to me, slightly backing away from me as I clenched my fists and growled.  
  
"Knock it off you two, I've got a headache." Lioka groaned.  
  
"So, where and who are your friends?" asked Calli, in attempt to break up the fight.  
  
"I'm Michalengeo!" said a cheerful voice, and in walked a turtle wearing orange, and carrying a pizza.  
  
"Okay, so what exactly did I miss out on while I was out?" I asked, tearing my glare away from the red-clad turtle, and relaxing before I hurt someone.  
  
"Not much." said Euro seriously. "Just some names and assurances that they're good turtles."  
  
I looked up at Michalengeo and called, "What kind of pizza is that?"  
  
He looked at it closely and said, "Pepperoni and cheese with sausage,and some cheeries." he declared proudly.  
  
I shook my head in mock depression and said, "He sounds just like you, Calli!"  
  
"Except I'd have some whipcream on top too." she said seriously. When it came to testing out unusual things, Calli was very enthusiastic. The rest of us had gotten used to having to try her concoctions along with her, so the news of what was on the pizza really didn't faze us. In fact, it was one of the most unusaul pizzas we had heard of in a long time.  
  
"Let me up." I told my friends, still ignoring Rapheal. "I feel better now, honestly." They looked doubtful, but got out of the way, and helped me up. It took a few seconds to get my ballance, but I felt fine when I got up.  
  
Donetello said, "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, now let's eat!"I replied.  
  
"I second that motion!" said a voice from the door and in walked a turtle wearing a blue bandanna.  
  
"This is Leonardo." introduced Michelangelo as we all sat down.  
  
"Hello." I said. After we all got our slices and picked off the cherries and sat them to the side (all except for Calli) Euro asked them were they all got their names. "We were all named after famous artists by Splinter."  
  
"What's a sensei?" asked Lioka, remembering that that was what Rapheal had called him earlier.  
  
"He's the person who teaches us the martial arts." answered Donetello.  
  
"Donetello, Michalangelo, Leonardo, and Rapheal." Lioka said to herself, connecting them with the artists.  
  
"Or Don, Mike, Leo, and Raph for short." stated Michalangelo.  
  
"Kamikaze, Callisto, Europa and Liokaroka." I told them. "Just call us Kaze, Calli, Euro, and Lioka though." Rapheal and I both looked up at the same time, and shot glares at eachother, making it clear we weren't on first name basis.  
  
"Four beautiful names for four beautiful children." We all looked up to see a man-sized rat.  
  
Lioka immediatly smiled, and said, "Any person who is that good at giving compliments is ok in my book." I stood up and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Splinter?" I guessed. He bowed back.  
  
Donetello turned and said,"Won't your parents be worried if you don't come back?"  
  
"Not much chance of that." Lioka said with a half smile. We all looked at eachother and smiled sadly, remembering how life used to be.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Mike. We all looked at eachother. Then they all looked at me.  
  
I gave a small shrug and said, "Nothing, we're fine."  
  
"Perhaps, at another time?" asked Splinter. We all smiled at him gratefully, knowing he could tell we were all tired.  
  
Leo on the other hand was still curious and asked, "How did you guys end up fighting the foot?" At that moment Calli choose to give a huge yawn and plop her head down on the table. Lioka, Euro and I all laughed quietly, and I shrugged again in apology. "We've all had a very tiring day."  
  
Splinter and the turtles all looked at us sympathetically. "Why don't you guys look around and relax?" said Leo. I nodded and went over and picked up Calli and took her into the couch in the other room.  
  
"So, where are we?" asked Lioka. I took my first good look around, and saw that we were actually in a underground.  
  
"You're in an old abandoned subway." said Don.  
  
"We can't just go up to someone and rent an apartment, so we live below the ground. It's actually kind of cool down here," said Mike. I nodded in amazment as I looked around.  
  
"Man! I'd love to live down here!" exclaimed Lioka. We all began looking around.  
  
"Hey! You guys have your own gym???" said Euro suddenly, who was looking into a part of the subway that was through another door. Before anyone could explain anything, we were all over there with her, looking in even more amazment at what appeared to something similar to our schools weight training room.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" we all shouted and ran into the room. I grabbed some barbells and began pumping iron, missing my own set at my old home. Lioka and Euro had begun wrestling on one of the matts, getting back into the feeling of being 'home'. I suddenly put down the barbells and ran to the couch were Calli was lying down and whispered in her ear.  
  
She mumbled for me to go away at first, but after I whispered to her again, she sat bolt upright and exclaimed, "No WAY!" She ran back with me to the room, and looked lovingly at all the equipment. I went back to the barbells, and she found something of her own to play with (one of those things you push with your feet)  
  
After a few seconds, Lioka and Euro decided me and Calli need the excersize too, and Lioka flew at me with a "Think fast!" I ducked, dodged Calli who had jumped at us, and put Euro into a headlock. Lioka threw a punch at my midsection, and I cartwhelled to the safety of the doorway, right in front of Master Splinter.  
  
I blushed deep red and barked at the other girls, "Cool it!" I bowed to him and said, "My apologies, Master Splinter. We have a set-up similar to this at our home, and it excited us." Rapheal shot me a disgusted look, and I clenched and unclenched my hands, resisting to urge to reach out and strangle him.  
  
"Quit understandable my child." He said with a kind smile. "I must speak to my students for a moment, enjoy yourselves." and with that, he turned and ushered the turtles into the old car. The other girls all looked to make sure they were gone, and went back to fighting eachother. It was a good ten minutes before we even stopped for a break, and most of our energy was worked out by then, and we all went back to either bench pressing, or whatever all the others were doing.  
  
"Hey guys! Look at these!" Calli called to us later. She had found the turtles weapons.  
  
"Wow." was all Lioka could say. We examined them for a while. They had a bow, two swords, grappling hooks, siehs, and nunchucks.  
  
"Hey guys?" asked Calli. "What are we going to do? We can't stay down here forever, and I'm sure that within a day or two we'll have worn out our welcome."  
  
"Yeah." said Lioka, "I mean, these guys have been nice, but we don't want to be just some more people for them to take care of for the rest of our lives!"  
  
"Well, what do you guys suggest?" asked Euro.  
  
"We could leave in the morning, I mean, I'm fine now, so they don't need to take care of me anymore." I suggested.  
  
"They would never let us go if they knew." said Calli flately.  
  
"Oh, I don't think Raph would mind if I got out of his sight." I said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay, so we go home and salvage what we can tomorrow night and- Oh no!" Euro suddenly yelped.  
  
All the other girls looked at her with eyebrows raised, and asked, "What???"  
  
"Our backpacks are still in that alley!" We all looked sick when we realized she was right.  
  
"Oh no..." moaned Calli.  
  
"If one of those 'Foot' guys found them they could identify us!" groaned Lioka.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to go get them, won't we?" Leonardo said, coming into the room. All of us jumped, and shrieked.  
  
"Geez, a little more warning next time, ok?" said Lioka, hyperventalating.  
  
"We need to go get our packs if they're still there." I said.  
  
"Uh, could one of you guys tell us how to get there?" Euro asked him.  
  
He smiled, "Sure, but Master Splinter would like it better if one of us went with you guys." We all nodded and followed him out of the room. Leo walked up to the other turtles and said, "Someone needs to take the girls to get thier stuff. They left it by the building we fought in."  
  
"I'll come!" said Mike.  
  
"Anyone else?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Nah, I'm trying to make a new remote for the TV." said Don.  
  
"You go on ahead, we'll wait here." said Raph, with a glare at me out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Okay, follow me and don't get lost." ordered Leo. He went up the ladder and dissapered through the top. As we followed, we began to think about what we'd do if they had found our backpacks.  
  
"Well, even if they did, nobody has seen us for a week." said Lioka quietly, although not quietly enough.  
  
"Why hasn't anyone seen you for a week?" Mike asked instantly. All the girls looked at me with worried faces.  
  
"Uh, we kind of ran away from home." I mumbled.  
  
"There's a while before we get to where we're going, why don't you tell us why?" asked Leo. I sighed in defeat.  
  
"Okay, here goes." I took a deep breath. "Our names are Kamikaze Petersen, Europa Vickery, Callisto Krueger, and Liokaroka Purol. A few weeks ago our parents were riding in a plane to go see the mountins, but it crashed, and they all died." Euro, Calli, Kaze and I all looked at each other sadly, and the turtle boys winced, and nodded for me to go on. "Anyway," I said continuing on, " before our parents died, all of them told us in one way or another that we should always stick together if they ever left, so when they wanted to split us up by putting us in some gay orphanages, we had no choice but to leave. We've been on the street for about five days now, but we've been tough."  
  
"But you guys can't be more than sixteen!" said Mike. We all growled and stopped in our tracks refusing to budge.  
  
"For your information, that does not make us wimps." Lioka snarled.  
  
"Besides, it's not the first time we've been on our own." I said grimly. "One time our famileis were camping in some forest, and the girls and I were lost for two weeks. Compared to that, this was a piece of cake." Both of the turtles turned around in suprise and looked at us.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Leonardo.  
  
"So we know how to take care of ourselves, ok?" Calli said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Lioka, looking at Leo with dislike. "Uh, we're all eightteen." said Mike.  
  
"See? Only two years older. When was the last time you had to fight a bear for your breakfast?" said Lioka.  
  
"We'll be okay, just tell us how to get to the building, and we can get there ourselves. We need to get a couple of things anyway." I said.  
  
"Uh, we'd still like to come with you to make sure everything will be okay..." said Michalengelo.  
  
"We'll explain things to master Splinter." said Euro.  
  
"I don't know..." said Leo.  
  
"We'll be fine." I promised sincerily.  
  
"Alright, just go down this pipe until you get to another ladder. Go up and it's about a block east to the warehouse." said Michelangleo.  
  
"Right." we all said, and walked down the pipe, with the sounds of the two brothers arguing getting softer and softer.  
  
"Geez lueez, is it just me or are these guys overprotective?" Calli said. I couldn't help but smiling at that.  
  
"It feels sort of nice to have someone care about us again, though." Euro said with a small smile.  
  
I couldn't agree more. 


	3. Are we crazy? Yes we are!

//AN// Sorry for the delay, no I haven't given up on this story, sorry to scare you! ^_~ and thanks so much for the reviews!!! -Lana  
  
Chapter Three  
  
About thirty minutes later, we had our packs, and had visited our homes to get things. We were heading back towards the old sewage pipe.  
  
"Remind me to write a letter to our congressman about keeping the sewers cleaner after this is all over." stated Lioka, looking down the pipe and wrinkling her nose. We all laughed, and began to go down the pipe, when Euro quickly crouched down and while gesturing for the rest of us to follow her.  
  
We all looked confused, but obeyed, and when we got to her, she pointed to the old science research building down the street and whispered, "Look" We all turned our heads, and saw more 'Foot' people, about two dozen, break into the building.  
  
Lioka looked at me, but I shot her a 'Don't even think about it' look, and mouthed, "Wait" at everyone. I snuck close enough, to where I could here what they were saying, and listened.  
  
"Master Shredder will be pleased with all of these leftover chemicals." said one that seemed to be directing most of the men. Another one told all of the men to take the containers down to the hideout in the old warehouse. I quickly and quietly went back to Lioka, Euro, and Calli and gave them some quick orders.  
  
"Go back and get the turtles. I'll follow them and see where they're going."  
  
"I'm coming with you." said Lioka. I nodded at her and motioned for the other two girls to get going. They both nodded grimly, and quickly climbed down the ladder.  
  
Euro's P.O.V.  
  
Wonderful. I thought sarcastically, as Calli and I ran down the tunnel towards the lair. We're up top, not for ten min., and already those two 'crazy women with a death-wish' have found the most dangerous thing in the world to keep them occupied. I hope we can get to the guys and back before Kaze and Lioka follow that gang to where ever they're going.  
  
Leo's P.O.V.  
  
'Where are they?!' I thought to myself. Mike and I had decided to wait for the girls where we had split up. It had been about forty-five min, it only should have only taken them about twenty.  
  
"Aw relax Leo." said Michelangelo. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."  
  
"They should have been back by now." I said worriedly. Then we heard footsteps running down the tunnel and looked up to see two of the girls running towards us, breathless.  
  
Two.  
  
As in half of four.  
  
And the two girls with the nack for getting into trouble weren't with them.  
  
Before we even had time to say anything, the girls had grabbed us by our arms and were dragging us back down the tunnel.  
  
"Whoa! What's going on guys?" I asked.  
  
The one called Euro bent over double with her hands on her knees, panting, and managed to push out, "Foot... broke into... building... stole chemicals...Kaze and Lioka... followed... told us... to get you." Mike palled, and I ran down the path, following the girls, who had gotten their second wind and began running again. We crowded up the ladder, and got up just in time to see the last of the Foot's trucks pulling out. And running out of the shadows, jumping onto the back of one of the trucks, and doing what none of the rest of us would have been crazy enough to do, were two girls, named Liokaroka, and Kamikaze.  
  
Lioka's P.O.V.  
  
Kaze and I ran back towards the science building, and waited for our chance to follow.  
  
"How are we going to defend ourselves?" I finally had to ask.  
  
Kaze looked around, handed me a metal rod about four feet long, and held up a fist and smiled at me. I had to grin back. She sure had guts, going into a dangerous situation with nothing but her fists to protect her. But that didn't seem like Kaze. I suddenly thought. I stared at her until she looked guilty and pulled back her jacket. I stared in shock at what she showed me.  
  
"You stole the seighs!? Are you crazy?!" I gasped.  
  
"Maybe a little." she admitted.  
  
We waited for a while, then all the trucks began to pull out. Kaze jerked her towards the last one, that looked like a moving van. I then noticed the ladder on the back and nodded.  
  
Kaze looked at me seriously and said, "You can go help Calli and Euro get the guys, and let me do this if you want." She was offering me the less dangerous way out. I looked at her and grinned mischievously.  
  
"What, and let you have all the fun?"  
  
She smiled back and I could tell she was glad for my company. We both crouched, waiting for the van to get close enough. It passed in front of us and we both jumped up and grabbed the ladder, me rather awkwardly, making sure the pole didn't bang against the side of the truck. Kaze grabbed the back of my shirt to help me balance until I got into a better position. As we rode the back of the truck to who-knows-where, I got the distinct 'James Bond' feeling, and could tell we were going to have an adventure.  
  
Leo's P.O.V.  
  
I let lose a few calming swear words. "Do you have any clue where they're going?" I asked the one named Calli.  
  
"Kaze said something about a warehouse and a 'Master Shredder'." she said, looking worried.  
  
I couldn't move. The other two girls had followed the Foot right to their headquarters, and right into the hands of Shredder. The only calming thought was that the Foot and Shredder didn't know the two of them were coming.  
  
Mike looked at me and said quickly, "You go get the turtle van, and I'll get the guys."  
  
I nodded and ran towards the old building where we hide the van, and jumped in. Right behind me were Euro and Calli.  
  
"No way." I said flatly.  
  
Calli glared at me and said, "They're our friends. We're coming."  
  
"We're coming either way." put in Euro. "Either you let us come, and be able to keep an eye on us, or we follow you, probably get lost, and you lose two more girls. Wonder what Splinter would think of that?"  
  
I winced. Geez, these girls sure had a way with words. "Fine, you can come, but stay out of the way." I told them, and revved up the engine.  
  
The other three guys jumped in, Raph scowling and looking POed at something, and Mikey shouted, "Step on it!" I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal, and prayed the girls wouldn't do anything stupid until we got there.  
  
Euro's P.O.V.  
  
As we tore down the road after the Foot and my other two best friends, I began to wonder what the Foot was up to.  
  
"What do you think they're going to use those chemicals for?" asked Calli. It's scary sometimes how we can practically read each other's minds.  
  
"Not to invent a new cure for the common cold, that's for sure." said Raph, through gritted teeth. I looked around at how tense all the turtles were, and felt sorry for them.  
  
"You don't have to worry so much guys." I said. "Kaze and Lioka will be careful. And it's not like they plan to take out the entire gang by themselves." I suddenly stopped and thought about that. The turtles noticed my sudden silence.  
  
"They would, wouldn't they?" said Don. Calli sighed.  
  
"If they plan on doing something that could endanger lives with those chemicals, bingo."  
  
Mike groaned, "Can't you guys, I mean Lioka and Kaze, ever stay out of trouble?"  
  
"No. Trust me, we know them better than anyone. They're brave, determined, and mad as heck. Not a good combination." I said.  
  
"They're also probably a good three miles ahead of us, can't this thing go any faster?" said Calli anxiously.  
  
"What exactly did the Foot take?" asked Leo.  
  
"According to Kaze, a couple of boxes, some chemicals, and a bunch of science things, like test tubes and stuff." Calli said.  
  
"There they are!" said Mike, as we turned onto a certain road. Sure enough, far up the road, there were the vans belonging to Shredder's minions. We got as close as we could, without being noticed, but Kaze and Lioka were gone.  
  
Kaze's P.O.V.  
  
We rode on the back of the van for about fifteen minutes, but our arms were to tired to hang on for much longer. I looked around, and noticed that the ladder went up onto the roof. Well, duh. I told myself. Where else would it go?  
  
I looked at Lioka and said loudly, because the truck was making a lot of noise, "I'm going to go up and see if there are some handles up there, it might be more comfortable." She nodded, and I climbed on up. There were some handles up there, probably so the person who had to repair the roof could hold on, and I motioned for her to come on up. It was a little windier up there, but at least our arms could get a rest. Suddenly, we began to hear catches from the conversation of the two Foot soldiers in the driver's seat.  
  
"What...the chemicals for?" asked one.  
  
"Mas-...Shredder...going to make...new mutagen...feel sorry....test subjects...." said the other.  
  
Then the other one began talking again. "Who....subjects?"  
  
"Don't know....find out soon."  
  
We shivered. I motioned for Lioka to follow me back down the ladder.  
  
"Ok," I said. "So they're going to use the chemicals to make 'mutagen', whatever that is, and apparently it's not good for humans. At least they aren't testing it on anyone right now."  
  
"Yeah, but they will be, as soon as they find their guanine pigs." said Lioka grimly.  
  
"We need to go get the guys." I said. We were in over our heads.  
  
She nodded, and said, "We jump on three!" I nodded back, and got ready.  
  
She held up a finger, "One...", we faced the open road behind us...  
  
"...Two...", we tensed...  
  
"THREE!" and we jumped. As soon as we hit the ground and started running, the van screeched to a halt.  
  
"Oh no, they saw us." Lioka moaned. We both jumped into an alleyway and hid. We heard the truck backing up, and stop in front of the alley.  
  
"What is it?" asked one.  
  
"I could have sworn I saw something fall off the top of this thing and go into the alley." said the other. Lioka and I were terrified. We couldn't breath.  
  
"Probably just your eyes playing tricks on you. Let's go before we lose the rest of the gang." Lioka and I gripped each other's hands, praying he would agree.  
  
"Yeah, your right." said the first one, and drove the truck on. We both breathed a sigh of relief, and bolted out of the alley towards the lair.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Looks like you were right Jacob." said one of the foot soldiers looking into the mirror at the retreating backs of the two girls. Jacob nodded grimly.  
  
"What do they look like, Robert?" he asked.  
  
"About sixteen, both with backpacks and jackets, girls, running down fifth and Main."  
  
Jacob nodded and pulled out a radio. "Guys, we have a problem." 


End file.
